1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networks and in particular to communications networks. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, and apparatus for changing a state of a remote switch box which connects a phone to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a house, when two or more phones are connected to the phone line, each phone has at least two states. Normally, the phone has an inactive state. The phone transitions from the inactive state to the active state when the user of the phone performs a specific action to the phone, such as, for example, lifting a handset on the phone. Once the phone has an active status, the user may initiate a call by entering a phone number.
The active state allows the user to initiate a phone call, or participate in a phone call initiated by another phone in the house. In the active state, the components of the phone used to initiate a call are connected to the phone line. The active state allows the user to initiate a phone call, or participate in a phone call initiated by another phone in the house.
If several phones are attached to a single phone line, when a first user initiates a call using a first phone, a second user, unaware of the call, may attempt to initiate a call on a second phone. In this example, the second user changes the status of the second phone from an inactive state to an active state, and enters a phone number. Each number the second user enters generates a dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) sound. Dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) sounds are used in the telephone network for routing the call. The second user is unable to initiate a call, because the first user initiated a call prior to the second user. In this example, the first user hears the second phone change from an inactive state to an active state, and hears the phone number the second user enters as a series of dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) sounds. Thus, the second user's attempt to initiate a call disrupts the first user's call.